History Reversed
by Hermione's Equal
Summary: Dumbledore has a premonition and uses a time turner to change the past. Sweet story about how Tom Riddle would have turned out if someone loved him. Tom R. and original character, Harry and Hermione. A bittersweet ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Bumblebee Flies at Midnight**

_October 31st, 1981: __Westbury Park_

Albus Dumbledore's long flowing beard hung half way down to his knees and swayed in the cool October breeze against his magenta robes. He was at the ripe old age of one-hundred and thirty-two, and was aging gracefully according to the wizarding world, but being Albus Dumbledore was not an easy task.

For one to have the gift of foresight, such as Albus Dumbledore, one felt like the world was hanging on his shoulders. It was a casual thing for Albus to be able to see hours into the future, but every now and then, he gets a flash to the future that usually changes everything. This Halloween was no different.

It was the year 1981, the year that would ultimately change the wizarding world forever due to the death of the evil tyrant, Lord Voldemort. But what Albus discovered was far worse than his demise. He discovered through a premonition of the downfall of the wizarding world and the ultimate loss of many, including himself. He knew that he had to do something about it all.

As he came upon the suburbs of Westbury Park, located just outside of Bristol, and found the beautifully gardened house of a Mr. and Mrs. Granger, he knew that his actions tonight could save the world. He glided along their sidewalk, all while admiring their freshly trimmed grass, and knocked gently at the door.

Maggie Granger was busying herself in the kitchen, washing dishes, and humming Christmas songs already when she heard the slight noise coming from the front door. Her husband was busy upstairs with their babbling one year old girl, so she dried her hands and went to the door.

Before her was an elderly man wearing a magenta sort of cloak. His beard was tied together with a loose gold chain, he had half-moon spectacles resting on his crooked nose, and his eyes twinkled with what she supposed was happiness. Without thinking, she screamed.

"Andrew!" The young looking thirty year old with the light brown hair screamed heard her call and decided that he would just take down his very much awake daughter to inspect what was going on. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, his jaw dropped similar to that of his wife's.

"Good evening. My name is Albus Dumbledore, may I come in?" He smiled genially at the two shocked parents and the giggling and drooling young baby girl. Both parent moved out of the way of the door and lead Albus to their sitting room. It was a large room with soft white chairs and couches and lined with hundreds of books.

"W-wh-who are you?" Mr. Granger finally asked when everyone had taken their seats.

"I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The two adults looked at him suspiciously and Mr. Granger held his daughter a bit tighter as she was now wriggling about in his arms.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Mrs. Granger finally stuttered, "Are you alright, sir?"

"Please, call me Albus, and yes, I daresay I have a bit to explain to you both." He smiled as Mr. Granger finally let his daughter loose on the plush cream colored carpet. She wheedled her way into a standing position and walked over and tugged on Albus' robes. He chuckled and picked her up lightly where she blew a spit bubble and clapped her hands together. Albus' beard was changed to a bright purple color. His eyes nearly leapt out of his head as he stared down at the young witch.

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't know how she does it." Mrs. Granger said, fearful that Albus would turn their daughter and her unusual behavior in. Just last week, she somehow turned their pet parrot bright orange.

"Oh no, she is quite advanced at her age." Albus smiled down at her curly locks of hair. "Your daughter is a witch." Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at him in shock, not truly understanding what he was saying. "Everyone now and then, muggle or non-magical people, have magical children, and you are lucky enough to be one of those people."

"I don't understand. Muggle, non-magical, I didn't now that witches and wizards exist, and if they do, I highly doubt my daughter is a, a, witch." Maggie Granger's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Mrs. Granger," He began.

"Please call me Maggie."

"Maggie, your daughter is indeed special. As you can see, she is already demonstrating her abilities. What you are both unaware of is that there is a magical world that exists hidden to most people. Normally, when young Hermione would have turned eleven, we would have invited her to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you would have both discovered that she was a magical being then, but the circumstances are extenuating."

"How do you know our daughters' name?" Andrew Granger was looking strangely on the way his daughter was incredibly playful with the stranger. He had a very happy baby, but she was usually somewhat shy towards visitors.

"I am a wizard." His eyes twinkled madly.

"What are the extenuating circumstances of your visit?"

"The wizarding world is in grave danger." He whispered in remorse. "I believe that your daughter could change all of that."

"She is barely a year old; I highly doubt she will save your world."

"Your concern is highly understandable, but you must understand that there are things that you do not understand about our world." He sighed sadly. "What I am asking of you tonight is that he put a deep level of trust in me and let me take Hermione with me for a while."

"What?!" Maggie screamed, getting up to go and get her daughter. Her husband pulled her back slightly.

"Maggie, your daughter is highly important. I am unable to relay all of what I am going to do, but I can guarantee that she will be back before midnight, and that she will be entirely unharmed."

"Sir, we are not sure if we trust you with our daughter."

"I understand, but if you could please decide whether or not she may come with me for a few hours." He looked truly concerned and the two young parents were thrown into an odd position. Do they allow the stranger at their door who seemingly knows that their daughter is magical to take their daughter away, or do they deny him and completely destroy the wizarding world, that they really don't even know exists.

"We are not sure." Mr. Granger said calmly as he went over to Albus and grabbed his daughter, and lead he and his wife into the kitchen for some privacy.

"Andrew, he is a nutcase!" Maggie screamed oblivious to Albus' ability to overhear everything they were saying. "I will not allow him to take our Hermione!"

"Didn't you see the way she reacted towards him? She walked right over and begged him to hold her. She changed his beard colors and he only laughed! I believe him."

"You do?" She looked at him shocked and begin to swing her baby from side to side.

"Yes. How else did his beard changing colors not surprise him? When Hermione made the mailbox dance, the entire road thought we were lunatics, and he comes here and tells us that she is somehow normal in a different world?" Maggie was frowning. "Our little Hermione is indeed special."

"Are you saying that we should let him take her?"

"I don't really like the idea that a stranger will be taking our baby, but honestly, I trust him."

"He's a bit dodgy."

"He's just different. Maybe that is how wizards dress."

"Andrew, you and I both know that not even three hours ago, if someone were to have come here and said they were a wizard, we would have laughed and kicked them out. Now it is somehow different?"

"I believe him. I think Hermione does too."

"So we are just going to hand over our daughter?" She looked utterly shocked at what her husband was suggesting.

"I think that we should. She will be back before the night is up, he said so."

"And what if he just takes her away and we never see her again?"

"I don't think he would do that."

"If you think we should, I will stand by you. But god be damned, if anything happens to her, I will hate you forever." Andrew Granger clasped his arms around his wife and baby and they stood together for a moment, before returning.

"Have you decided?" Dumbledore asked, although he knew that they had already agreed. He had been listening to their conversation interestedly.

"We have." Andrew Granger spoke quietly. "You may take our daughter given that she returns to us tonight." Maggie sighed deeply and stood from her seat with Hermione in her arms. Albus rose from his seat as well.

"Make sure she keeps bundled up and when she cries, her favorite song is the 'Itsy Bitsy Spider'. I don't know why we trust you with our daughter, but please return her." Hermione was reaching towards Albus with her hands and Mrs. Granger was crying as she kissed her forehead before giving her up.

"She will be back soon. I promise." Albus took the giggling baby in his hands and Hermione sighed lightly and began to fall asleep in his arms immediately.

"She likes you." Mrs. Granger said quietly before returning to her husband side.

"I will see you soon." Albus said as he retreated from their living room and exited through their door. With a pop, both he and the beautiful sleeping baby in his arms were gone. Her parents sat on the couch motionless, already freaking out about their baby's return.

* * *

_AN: This story is going to be mildly confusing, but I have a feeling it will be worth your time to read it. I thought of this idea in my poli-sci class the other day and I have been trying to put it to words. If you have any questions towards what is happening, I will be more than happy to answer. I'd love to hear what you think_? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Back to the Orphanage**

_October 31st, 1981, 7:00p.m.: __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Dumbledore arrived in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a sleeping baby in his arms. He carefully walked over to the furthest right shelf and retrieved his time turner. He looked at it carefully and wrapped its golden chain around both he and the baby in his arms. He began the tedious task of twisting in to go back in time. If they time and date wasn't exact, his plan would fail.

Albus had spent the last month trying to coordinate the events of this one night. He had worked diligently to alter the powers of the time turner to be able to go back and forth between times and finally was able to fulfill his original idea.

Some would ask why Albus didn't decide to use the time turner to hide baby Harry Potter, the boy whose parents would die to protect him and allow him to live, to eventually die this very night. The reason was because it wouldn't result in enough good. It was not enough to Albus Dumbledore to save just one family from Voldemort's dark powers. He wanted to save them all and the only way to do that would be to change Tom Riddle before he had the chance to be evil.

The first idea that came across his mind would be for him to go back in time and change Merope Gaunt's mind about abandoning her son, but he knew that it wouldn't work. She did not love her son and love is impossible to create. He wished it would have been that easy, but instead he was forced to come up with a new plan.

The time turner was ready to go now so he gently placed his arms tighter around Hermione's small body and allowed it to take them back fifty-four years. He looked around his empty office and apparated away to where he knew the orphanage that Tom Riddle had been dropped off at.

* * *

_October 31st, 1927: __The Orphanage_

The evil man known as Voldemort was just a baby like Hermione. Dumbledore knocked at the orphanage door and was greeted by the thin and straight faced, Mrs. Cole, whom he knew ran the orphanage. She looked at him curiously and then invited him in.

"What may I help you with?" She asked, anxiously.

"You see, I found this baby in the park today, and I don't know what to do with her. She had a note with her." He took out a piece of parchment and handed it over to the woman.

_To Whomever:_

_Her name is Sarah Martin. She was born on September 19th, 1926. I am unable to care for her and if you come across her, please bring her to an orphanage or find her a home._

_Thank you_

She looked it over once again and sighed at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"You did the right thing, sir." She reached forward and took the baby from him. Albus looked at her curiously. "I believe that is all. You may leave." He looked at the baby once more before leaving the orphanage. He stood at the outside of the building, observing what was happening.

Hermione awoke crying at the sight around her. Albus couldn't help but shudder at the life she would be living, but he knew it would result in the better good. Utilitarianistically, it was exactly as he should do.

Mrs. Cole placed the crying Hermione in a small crib next to another crying baby around her age. He had icy blue eyes and brown hair. His eyes were clearly red from days of crying. He just looked at the other baby who lay next to him and quietly stopped crying. Hermione looked more scared than Albus would have ever thought, but if this worked out, so much could be saved.

After ensuring that she was indeed as safe as she was going to get inside the orphanage, he took out his time turner and set it back to go the day he left, where hopefully, he would be standing alone in his office, about to retrieve baby Hermione to bring her back home again.

* * *

_October 31st, 1981, 8:22 p.m.: __Westbury Park_

"I can't believe we gave our baby to him, Andrew!" Mrs. Granger wailed loudly. It had only been a half an hour since she had seen her baby last. Andrew stroked her curly blonde hair and hummed lightly.

"It's okay, sweetie. It hasn't even been an hour; she will be back in no time. Why don't you go and make us some tea, get your mind off of it?" She looked up, tears in her eyes and nodded. She stood from her spot on the couch and went into the kitchen. Andrew continued to look at his watch in ten second increments, wondering why time always seemed to go so slowly when you watched it.

Little did he know, his daughter was experiencing so much time pass by at the moment that it was astounding.

* * *

_AN: Still, I can understand that this might sound a bit confusing, but it gets better. Please review. I am so curious as to what you are thinking about this particular story so far._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Early Childhood**

_November 3rd, 1933: __The Orphanage_

"Sarah, come and look what I can do!" The young boy screamed in joy. Sarah heard this from where she sat at her dirt covered bed and set down her newspaper to go and inspect. When she got into the other room, she saw that her good friend, Tommy, had lifted himself somehow off the ground and was floating in the air.

"Cool!" She said in joy. "I bet I can do that too!" She instantly felt herself getting really light and in no time, she was doing the exact same thing. They begin to roll around in the air, laughing and playing with each other. The other children in the orphanage heard their laughter and followed it to the room, wondering what was going on. They looked on at Sarah and Tommy, two six year olds who were floating a good three feet off the ground, and their jaws dropped.

"Mrs. Cole!" A young girl named Amy Benson screamed from where she stood next to her friend Dennis Bishop. Instantly, Tommy and Sarah dropped from the air and landed on their butts.

"Oof." Sarah said and began to giggle. "That was fun!" Tommy laughed with her. The other kids looked utterly shocked and were scowling. Mrs. Cole came running into the room to see what the matter was.

"Sarah and Tommy were floating!" Dennis pointed his finger at them. Amy huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms across her chest. Tommy looked on at Mrs. Cole, trying to see if they were going to get yelled at again. Somehow he and Sarah always found a way to get yelled at all the time.

"Dennis, it is impossible to float!" She said as she stormed out of the room, angry that she had been disrupted.

"But, Mrs. Cole, we saw them!" Amy said as she and Dennis began to follow her down the hallway explaining what had happened. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to the two children. One had straight red hair down to the middle of her back and the other had short mousy brown hair.

"You two need to stop lying. The next time you lie to me, you will be punished. Do you hear?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Amy and Dennis looked confused as they hadn't lied, but nodded their heads anyway and walked away towards Tommy and Sarah.

Sarah was busy playing patty-cake with Tommy when they walked back into the room.

"You guys are freaks!" Amy said as she stormed back out of the room. Sarah looked at Tommy sadly and they both stood from where they were sitting on the floor.

"Its okay, Sarah. I don't think we are freaks." He grasped her hand and led her back into the bedroom they shared.

"I don't either, Tommy." They sat down together and took turns reading the newspaper together, as it was the only thing available for them to read and they both loved it.

* * *

_September 19th, 1936: __Averly School_

Sarah sat at her desk, next to her closest friend, Tommy with her hand raised. She had long bushy brown hair that curled in all direction and shook madly when she raised her hand. Tommy called it her lion's mane. She used to get upset, but now, it was her nickname.

"Does anyone know the answer to my question?" The tall thin man with the pig nose and thick rimmed glasses asked. Sarah's hand continued to wave not even three feet from his face.

"Oh well, then. All of you will stay after school to learn your multiplication tables." He grabbed the pointing stick from the chalkboard and went over to the map. Sarah sat at her desk with her head in her arms, crying. Tommy saw this and got very angry. He stood out of his seat and yelled.

"Mr. Johnson, Sarah had her hand raised and you ignored her!" Tommy's face was immediately red. Mr. Johnson looked at him and immediately walked over to him. He took Tommy by the ear.

"Mr. Riddle, you know the consequences for disrupting class!" Sarah sat at her desk, tears staining her cheeks, horrified that Tommy was being dragged away to the principal's office. She knew that naughty boys always got ten lashes. She didn't want Tommy to get hurt.

"Let him go!" She wailed to Mr. Johnson and he stopped in his tracks. The rest of the class was watching on in amusement as the two rejects in the school got into more and more trouble.

"And what will you do if I don't, Miss Martin. I warn you as to what you say, you already have found yourself in trouble." He still was holding Tommy's ear in between his fingers. Sarah placed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

Tommy looked on in awe as Mr. Johnson's hugely rimmed glasses sprouted wings and began to flap. Mr. Johnson was floating above the floor, repeatedly hitting his head against the ceiling of the classroom. Tommy began to laugh, along with Sarah, as the rest of the class sat with their mouths wide open. Nobody knew how it was happening.

Mr. Johnson had a look of utmost fear on his face. Teachers down the hallway heard the racket and came in to inspect the happenings of room number twelve. When they looked through the glass of the door to see the teacher floating and two students laughing, while the rest were too stunned to do anything, they barged into the room.

Mr. Johnson immediately stopped moving and fell to the ground. Sarah and Tommy went over to each other and stifled their laughter as the teachers began to approach them. They were lead out of the classroom to the principal's office together, where they awaited Mrs. Cole to arrive.

"Tom Riddle, Sarah Martin, what is the meaning of this!" She screamed as she entered the room. Tommy and Sarah both bowed their head ashamedly. Mrs. Cole took a seat and listened as the school's principal had no choice but to expel them both. She took each of their hands and led them out of the room. She brought them silently out to the car where she drove them back to the orphanage.

"We're sorry, Mrs. Cole." Tommy said, still holding onto Sarah's hand.

"You do realize that you won't be able to go to school anymore. That is the second school you have been kicked out. Why can't you just behave yourselves?" She sighed in defeat. Somehow, those two always found a way to wreak havoc no matter where they were, and it wasn't normal children havoc; it was the sort that caused people to fly, hair to change colors, and animals to shrink.

Tommy and Sarah's favorite thing in the entire world was learning so when they heard this, they began to cry loudly. Mrs. Cole left them to their room, knowing that she could punish them no more than they were punishing themselves at the moment.

"It's okay Lioness, we can teach ourselves how to be smart." Tommy offered as he hugged his best friend. She smiled sadly at him. They spent the rest of the day, reading the newspaper, as they had always done since they were very young.

* * *

_AN: It is indeed a strange idea, but you will soon find that Voldemort and "Hermione" develop a relationship._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: At Hogwarts**

_August 1st, 1939: The Orphanage_

"Tom, Sarah, get down here!" Mrs. Cole screamed from the stairwell, her voice was coarse as though she had been yelling all day. The two bolted down as fast as they could, trying not to anger her.

"What is it Mrs. Cole?" Tom asked. Sarah was close behind him with her head nodded downwards shyly.

"There is someone who wishes to see you both." She gestured for them to follow her to her office. Tom had to grab Sarah's hand to get her to follow him into the room. Inside stood a tall man with a long light brown colored beard and a bright green, pointed hat. Sarah and Tom could not help but stare at the strange man. He smiled and his eyes twinkled greatly behind his half-moon spectacles.

Mrs. Cole moved to her side of her desk and told the two kids to sit down in the chairs.

"Now, Mr. Dumb-bill-door, what is it you need from these two?" Mrs. Cole asked, businesslike.

"I am a deputy headmaster at a boarding school not too far from here. I am here to offer these two a scholarship to attend." Mrs. Cole, who was previously sipping on some coffee, spit it all out of her mouth in confusion.

"I beg your pardon, sir. These two haven't been enrolled in primary education since they were nine." Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I cannot see why these two _orphans_," she spat the word out venomously, "are worthy of such a scholarship."

"They have demonstrated abilities that show to me that they are capable of attending this school." Mrs. Cole looked at the stranger, trying to remember where she saw that face, but she still couldn't figure it out.

"I don't understand. How do you know them?" She began to lazily drink her coffee, whilst Tom and Sarah looked on at the stranger in amazement, wondering how their one wish was going to come true.

"The school that I teach at is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I know this because I am a wizard." Mrs. Cole nearly choked laughing.

"A wizard, aye?" She was still chuckling to herself. Tom and Sarah looked like their brains were ticking away with the possibilities. "And that explains why Sarah made the teacher float and Tommy hisses in his sleep." Tommy and Sarah's eyes were beaming with joy. It had to be the only explanation.

"You are correct, Mrs. Cole." Dumbledore was now smiling at the two children who looked about ready to cry. "Tommy is a wizard and Sarah is a witch. I would like it very much for them to attend our school."

Four weeks later their bags were packed and they were being dropped off at Kings Cross to take the Hogwarts Express off to their new home.

* * *

_September 1st, 1939: The Great Hall_

Tommy and Sarah were escorted through the long and winding halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the Great Hall by Albus Dumbledore. Having already read all of their school books and few others that Professor Dumbledore had leant them, they watched as the students looked on amazed towards the ceiling.

"Wow! I wonder if it's really the sky." One girl with wavy blonde hair said to another with short brown hair.

"It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." Sarah said, thinking that she would be able to make more friends here because she was like everyone else for once in her life. The girl with the brown hair scowled at her.

"Aren't you Miss Know-it-all?" The blonde haired girl laughed and then they both turned away. Sarah turned around, sadness written on her face to see Tommy looking on with anger.

"They are just jealous." Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy."

"No problem." Dumbledore stood before them holding on to a manky old hat. Sarah gasped, recognizing it as the sorting hat and pulled lightly at Tommy's sleeve.

"Tommy, I'm nervous. What if we don't get the same house?"

"We will still spend all of our time in the library; it's going to be great." She smiled half-heartedly, somehow knowing exactly how it was going to turn out.

"Asserby, Anastasia." Sarah watched as the blonde haired girl walked airily up to the stool and sat down. The hat contemplated for a while before shouting 'Hufflepuff!'

Tommy and Sarah both watched as their new classmates were being called up, one by one.

"Martin, Sarah." Throughout the crowd of people, there were many different whispers. Sarah heard the term 'muggle-born' as she walked through the crowd. She finally reached the stool and took a seat. The hat sat there for a good two minutes, reasoning inside her head.

"Gryffindor!" It finally shouted and stood from the stool and went back to her best friend Tommy.

"I told you so." He said when she reached him. She blushed slightly. "My little Lioness is in Gryffindor, no surprise to me." She swatted his arm playfully and continued through the crowd to go and sit with the rest of Gryffindor house.

"Riddle, Tom." Dumbledore finally called and once again, more whispers were heard. Tom elegantly placed himself onto the stool and before the hat even touched his head, it screamed "Slytherin!" He looked up at Dumbledore sadly and glanced at Sarah. She too had a sad expression on. He went over to his table, making sure that he had a clear view of his best friend and listened as the rest of the students were called off.

* * *

_October 31st, 1939: Charms Class_

"One of the most rudimentary powers of witches and wizards is levitation. Today we will be using the Wingardium Leviosa charm." Professor Dumbledore stood at the front of the class and demonstrated the perfect swish and flick method, causing a small white feather to float. Sarah, who was sitting next to Tommy, as always, looked at him annoyance.

When Dumbledore told them to try out the spell, both she and Tommy took a look at each other and cast the spell simply. Both of their feathers floated high above the class. The rest of students hadn't even come close to casting the spell. Dumbledore smiled inwardly and clapped his hands lightly.

"Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Well done Mr. Riddle, Miss Martin." They both held their heads up a little higher. When the class was over, they began their journey down to the dungeons to have classes with Professor Slughorn. Neither of them really enjoyed the dungeons. Tom, who was the social cast off of the Slytherins, as was Sarah of the Gryffindors, spent most of their time in the library and didn't really have many other friends besides each other.

They rounded the last corner and were about to reach the potions door when two students stepped out in front of them.

"Whatcha doin' there mudbloods?" Tom and Sarah glared at the two boys. Both were exceedingly large and were definitely Slytherins. Tom instinctively grabbed Sarah's hand. She instinctively grabbed her wand and stepped out in front of Tom. She waved it casually and both boys fell backwards frozen.

"Sarah! You are going to get us expelled." He said hastily. Professor Slughorn stepped out of the classroom to see what had happened.

"What's going on, Mr. Riddle, Miss Martin?"

"They were going to attack us, sir." Tom said modestly.

"Why isn't that a wonderfully cast Petrificus Totalus. You don't learn that spell until later this year." He stared on amusedly. Tom and Sarah were still worried that they would get sent home. "Well, I'll let you off the hook this time. You're a Slytherin, right?" He gestured to Tom and he nodded. "Hmm?" He twiddled his thumbs behind his back. "You're both muggleborns, correct?" They both nodded again. "Are you busy this Friday night?" And like that, both Tom and Sarah were admitted to the Slug Club.

* * *

_AN: I will try to update often. Smiles._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Growing Intelligence**

_September 1st, 1945: The Great Hall_

It was no surprise to anyone when Sarah Martin and Tom Riddle were given the prefect titles for their houses. They, after all, received the highest OWL scores in all of history. It was even less of a surprise when they were named Head boy and Head girl of Hogwarts.

"Welcome to all of you, young and old." Headmaster Dippet said as he gestured to the students who were all very eager to eat. "Before we eat, let me introduce you to this years' Head boy and Girl, Tom Riddle and Sarah Martin." Sarah, who was approximately five feet tall and lean with a head of long flowing chestnut curls, stood from her seat elegantly. Tom who was seated at the Slytherin table just across from where she was, stood as well.

He glanced over at his best friend. Her honey brown eyes were alight with excitement. She smiled his way causing his stomach to drop. His dark brown hair and bright blue eyes made him quite an attractive lad himself. All of the girls whispered whenever he would walk by, but he only had eyes for Sarah. They reached the podium together and Tom insisted that Sarah spoke first.

"I love Hogwarts with all of my heart. It is my only home. Most of you are aware that I am a muggleborn. What most of you don't know is that I am also an orphan. I was abandoned by my parents and I was raised by another, but I have found love in this place that I could have never hoped to have. I have found love in my friends," she smiled towards Tom and he blushed, "I have found love in my professors," She nodded her head towards her favorite teacher, Albus Dumbledore, "And I have found love within the walls here at Hogwarts. I believe that everyone who shares this love of Hogwarts has something in common, so why is it that we are bound by our petty house loyalties? We are all young witches and wizards who love magic. Is that not enough to bring us together as one?" She smiled at everyone. "My wish is for us all to forget why our own house is so important and love all of Hogwarts the same." Tom smiled down at his wonderful friend. The crowd of people clapped, none of them louder than Hagrid, a fellow seventh year with a fondness for animals. She stepped aside and Tom took his pace in the center of the podium.

"I too am an orphan. Through recent discoveries, I have been able to determine my lineage and it is that of Salazar Slytherin," there was a loud gasp of people, "and of a muggle. Due to my ancestors, we all know what house I am a part of. I honestly don't think I should be in this house. Yes, I aspire to be a great wizard, but doesn't everyone. I am no more coward than a Gryffindor, I am no less loyal than a Hufflepuff, and I am no less intelligent than a Ravenclaw. I can safely say that I could have been in any of the houses, but I was chosen to be in Slytherin. I too love Hogwarts more than anything, but I wish that our houses did not determine what sort of people we wish to become. I wish to do great things, I wish for you to great things, and I wish for us all to be great people first and foremost." The crowd of people, who was still whispering over the discoveries of his relation to Salazar Slytherin finally snapped out of their trance and began to clap.

Sarah gripped Tom's hand in comfort and he smiled handsomely towards her. They both left the podium and instead of sitting at their own house tables, they sat next to each other at the Hufflepuff table across from their good friend, Hagrid. There were many gasps heard until Professor Dippet spoke.

"Lovely speeches indeed, Mr. Riddle, Miss Martin. Now that the formalities are out of the way, shall we eat?" The students nodded appreciatively, forgetting what had just occurred. Sarah and Tom chatted with their friends at the Hufflepuff table. Dumbledore watched on in admiration at finally seeing a true attempt at uniting the houses.

* * *

_Christmas 1945: Head Boy and Girl Common Room_

"Happy Christmas, Tommy." Sarah said as she walked into the common room, still in her pajamas. Tommy smiled at her. Both never received many Christmas presents and because they had no money themselves, they had no way of giving gifts to each other, usually.

"Happy Christmas, Lioness." She smiled and sat down next to him on the comfy blue couch. "We have a few gifts from Professor Dumbledore this year." He smiled handsomely and handed her the box that was wrapped in a bright green paper.

"I wonder what he got us this year." She smiled, remembering that last year, he got them a box of prank candies. She always looked forward to the surprises they would get from him. Tommy shook his gently.

"I don't know. Let's open them together." Sarah ripped her paper off gently whereas Tommy tore his to shreds. She laughed at his excitement and took the lid off of her box. Inside of it was a leather bound journal and piece of parchment. Tommy stopped looking at his own pair of self warming socks and smiled at her happiness.

"What does it say?" He asked as she began to untie the small letter and read aloud.

"_Dearest Sarah, Time flies by so quickly. I remember when you and Tom where just young children and I am thankful to have had the opportunity to watch you grow into lovely young adults_." Sarah was on the verge of crying and Tom began to rub her shoulders comfortingly. "_This is a potions journal. It is charmed to be absolutely endless and you will forever be able to write in it._" She gasped. _"I have also been informed by Professor Slughorn that he would be happy to give you an Apprenticeship, if you are still interested in pursuing potions_." She looked towards Tommy and smiled, allowing the tears in her eyes to fall. "_Yours most affectionately, Albus Dumbledore_." She had to remember to owl him her thanks.

Tom was still holding her when she set down the journal and looked at him with a beautiful smile. He couldn't help but feel the butterflies flying around in his stomach. She was radiant and everything he could have ever wanted.

"I have a present for you, Tommy." She smiled mischievously.

"Oh, really?" He looked suddenly nervous as he hadn't gotten her anything. "What is it?" She began to get closer and closer to him. He could feel her warm breath against his own lips. She was looking at him, questioning if it was okay. He could feel his own eyes closing in anticipation. Without a second thought he leaned forward and placed his lips against hers. When they finally broke off, minutes, hours, or days later for all they knew, they sat in each others arms, feeling the comfort of each other.

"I love you Tommy." She said matter-of-factly. "I always have."

"I love you too Sarah." He kissed her forehead gently. The rest of the year went by in a blur, pausing slightly to take NEWT's, which they both excelled at.

* * *

_AN: The purpose of these chapters is to explain the ways in which Tom Riddle, who would have became Voldemort, really turned out to be a great person. Review if you like... no questions, anyone?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

_August 3rd, 1950: Headmaster's Office_

"Good evening, Tom. How is your darling fiancé?" Dumbledore said across from his desk in the headmaster's office.

"Sarah is doing well. Her apprenticeship is almost complete. How are you, sir? Headmaster?" Tom smiled handsomely.

"Yes, I am doing well, but am currently missing a faculty member. I have invited you here to offer you the Defense position." Tom's eyes were alight with joy. His dream job just opened and here was the headmaster just giving it up to him without a struggle.

"I would be more than pleased to take the job, Sir."

"Albus, please. Now that we are colleagues, I am sure we can forget the formalities." He took a candy dish from his desk and placed it in front of Tom. "Lemon drop?" Tom gladly took one. "Well, if that is all, I will see you in a week?"

"Yes, at the wedding."

"Your new occupation will not interfere with your honeymoon, will it?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled spectacularly.

"Not at all. Sarah and I had planned to spend a week in Rome. We are very excited." Dumbledore stood from his seat to accompany Tom to the exit. Tom was practically skipping out of the Castle. He quickly apparated home and told his beautiful fiancé the great news. She was, of course, thrilled.

* * *

_August 10th, 1950: Riddle Gardens_

The summer after Tom's seventh year at Hogwarts, he and Sarah decided that it would only be polite to introduce himself to his father and grandparents. When he knocked at the door, he was quickly escorted in and treated like family. As his father and grandparents were extremely wealthy, he and Sarah were treated like royalty. They soon fell in love with the gardens that the Riddle manor had. The groundskeeper always assured that there were roses in bloom. They decided to have their wedding there.

"Anna, do I look a wreck?" Sarah asked of her closest girl friend, who was also her maid of honor. They met at a potions convention and had been in touch quite often, developing a great friendship.

"Don't be silly!" Anna placed the white gold and diamond tiara on her head. Sarah looked in the mirror to see herself reflected beautifully in front of her. She wore a flowing silk dress with off the shoulder straps and a diamond necklace. Her hair was left down to cascade down her back in curls. She took a deep breath.

"I'm so nervous." Anna nodded her head.

"You shouldn't be. You and Tom are like crumpets and tea. You will have gorgeous children." Sarah playfully swatted her maid of honor who was wearing a pale lavender gown.

The sun was shining brightly. Tom waited near the alter with his closest friend, a man named Alfonso whom he studied Defense with. He wore a handsome black tux with his hair combed back stylishly. He was incredibly aristocratic. When Sarah entered his line of sight, all was lost.

She looked stunning. It felt as though hours had passed as she walked down the isle. Albus Dumbledore stood with Tom, acting as the minister of the wedding. Tom almost didn't notice when Sarah took his hand, as he was so entranced by her.

They said their vows in ordinary wizard fashion and spent a good long time mingling with their guests. They decided on a small wedding, but it still took them three hours just to say hello to everyone.

All and all, it was perfect.

* * *

_May 21st, 1951: The Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom_

"Can anyone tell me what a dementor is?" Professor Riddle asked to his small class of third years. A small girl with long brown pleated hair raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Lowe?" At that moment a fifth year student from his house ran into the room. Tom froze in concern.

"Professor!"

"What is it, Mr. Andrews?" The boy's pale face was drenched with sweat.

"It's Mrs. Riddle, sir. She's having the baby!" Tom smiled brightly and the class gasped.

"Class dismissed, and do behave." He said as he ran out of the room towards the Hospital wing.

Sarah was laid on the bed, practically glowing. He went over to where she lay and gripped her hand.

"Are you ready, dear?" She asked him and he laughed.

"I suppose that is what I should ask you, darling." She only smiled. The newly hired Madame Pomfrey ran into the room with a phial of pain killing potion to give to Sarah. She swallowed it eagerly and began the process of having her first child.

Nearly three hours later, a beautiful baby girl they decidedly named Magdalena Riddle, was born.

* * *

_September 1st, 1969: The Great Hall_

"I'm so nervous, Bella." She told her best friend who sat next to her at the Slytherin table.

"You are crazy. You are going to give a great Head Girl speech." Lena, as she preferred to be called, smiled at her parents, Professor of Potions and Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and waited for Professor Dumbledore to call her and the Head Boy, Lucius Malfoy, up to give their speeches.

"She sure is something, dear." Tom said to his beautiful wife.

"I still look back and wonder why she was ever placed in Slytherin."

"Whatever happened to eliminating house loyalties?" She kicked her husband underneath the table.

"She is perfect. I am so proud of her." Magdalena Riddle was Head Girl just like her mother, but looked very much like her father. She had straight brown hair that hung down to the middle of her back and piercing blue eyes.

"She takes after her father." She looked towards her husband and mock glared, knowing that he was indeed right.

* * *

_AN: The next chapter will explain the way in which Baby Hermione will get back to her parents... review as you see fit... smiles._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Dumbledore's Wishes**

_January 12th, 1975: Riddle Gardens_

"Remember when we wed here?" Tom asked his wife. His hair was turning slightly grey with age, as was his wife of twenty-five years'.

"How could I forget? She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Her daughter stood in front of the altar next to her long time best friend and soon to be, husband, Lucius Malfoy. He nodded his head, agreeing as the two kissed and made their marriage formal.

It was so strange to Tom to watch Lucius Malfoy, the eldest son of the Malfoy family, marry his daughter. He never looked on blood status for anything, but he knew that the Malfoys did. When Lucius made his intentions known, it came as a surprise to know that he no longer cared about blood differences, as well as wealth. The wizarding world was indeed changing from what it was when he was child.

He could remember when they would laugh at him and Sarah when they were younger for being mudbloods, but know, it wasn't even questioned anymore. Even the notoriously pureblood families, such as the Blacks were marrying out of rich and pure bloodlines. And now his daughter was marrying into a family that was as notorious for hating muggleborns and half-borns alike. He and his wife had always wished for this for their future family.

"Daddy, I love you." Magdalena Malfoy whispered in her father's ear as he and his wife came to say their goodnights for the evening. He gave her a fatherly kiss on her cheek and shook her husband's hand.

"Goodnight Mr. Riddle." Lucius said.

"Nonsense, call me Tom or Dad. Anything besides 'Mister'." Lucius laughed and gave Sarah a hug goodnight.

"You two have a nice honeymoon." She winked to her daughter who blushed.

"Goodnight." Tom and Sarah floo-ed home to a comfortable silence that allowed them to waste away their night, reading the latest potions articles and discussing magical politics.

* * *

_July 2nd, 1978: St. Mungo's_

"It's a girl!" Lucius' vibrant and happy face said to Tom and Sarah Riddle as the sat outside the room waiting to see their daughter and new grand-daughter.

"Do you hear that, Tom? It's a girl! We're grandparents!" She squealed in delight. Lucius smiled excitedly. "Can we see her?"

"Come on in. Lena's a little tired, but it's kind of expected." He led the happy grandparents into the room where they found their sweat drenched and glowing daughter holding onto a baby of her own.

"Rosalind, meet Grammie and Gramps." Tom and Sarah smiled, tears in both of their eyes as they allowed their beautiful grand-daughter to grasp their fingers.

"She's lovely, sweetie." Sarah whispered. Rosalind Annabel Malfoy had bright blue eyes and shining blonde hair.

They spent the rest of the evening coddling their daughter and her new family.

* * *

_December 13th, 1980: Sarah's Office at Hogwarts_

"Do come in Albus. You know you are always welcome here." She smiled beautifully. Pictures of her grandchildren lined her desk. Along with Rosalind, Magdalena had recently given birth to a baby boy that she and Lucius named Alexei. He was now only three months old and already demonstrating great magical abilities. He turned his mashed peas into applesauce.

"Dearest Sarah, how is the family?"

"They are great. I am so happy to have them." She looked onto the pictures, reminiscing of all the times they shared. "So what do I owe the pleasure, Albus?"

"I have an assignment for you. There has been a problem that one of my close friends has come across. It seems while he was brewing a potion, he accidentally added pomegranate to the asphodel," Sarah gasped, "and as you know, has aged quite dramatically. I believe that you are perhaps the only qualified potions mistress that could ever even attempt to create a permanent youth serum." She looked at Albus quizzically.

"How much has he aged? The potion would have to be precise."

"Fifty-four years. It's quite tragic. He can't even move anymore."

"Of course I will help, Albus, but this will take me a while. How long do I have?"

"Medi-witches expect him to only live another year. I suppose that it would be imperative for you to have it brewed by October, next year."

"Then I should get started now." She began to rush around her room. Albus smiled sadly, knowing the truth behind her brewing the potion and the sadness it would bring to who can only be described as the closest person to a son he has ever had.

* * *

_October 31st, 1981, 6:00 p.m.: The Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts_

"Good evening, Sarah darling." He smiled, unable to truly feel happy about what he was being forced to do.

"How is your friend? Did the potion work?" She was on the edge of her seat waiting for the answers. She had spent hours and hours working on the potion and knew that it had to be correct.

"It has worked splendidly. He is back eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and playing Exploding Snaps with his grandchildren." She smiled in a way that can only be described as motherly.

"That's great." Dumbledore conjured a teapot of tea. He poured the liquid, knowing full well of the potion that he had emptied into her cup. He could feel the sadness building in the pit of his stomach as she drank her 'tea' to the last drop. He was thankful that she was so adept at potion making. In a matter of seconds, on the chintz armchair laid a beautiful baby girl who looked at the stranger before him with amusement in her eyes.

"Oh dear Sarah, please forgive me." He said as he lifted her from the chair and cast the 'oblivate' charm on her to make sure that she could remember none of her life as Sarah Riddle. It was indeed time to bring her back to her expecting parents. Albus left Hogwarts and went to the Granger's home.

* * *

_AN: I was sad to see this happen, but it will get better. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Tom's Loss**

_October 31st, 1981: Westbury Park_

"We've been waiting forever! What took you so long?" Mrs. Granger screamed as she took her giggling baby away from the stranger and began to hug and kiss her frequently.

"I am sorry for the wait, Mrs. Granger, but let me assure you that you patience has allowed so many to benefit and live happy lives." She looked at Albus strangely, very uncertain of what he was talking about. After all, her daughter was only gone for an hour and a half, at the most.

"We were worried, sir." Mr. Granger smoothed his daughter's hair back. She seemed to be just as she left. "Thank you for returning her." Albus looked at the two sadly, remembering what he had to do.

"Well, I daresay I am quite busy, I shall leave you and your darling daughter for the night. I will see you in the future, some years to come." Albus, who was still at the door anyways turned around and began to leave, all while thinking about what he had done.

He floo back to his rooms at Hogwarts and let the first current of tears fall from his eyes. He walked down to Sarah's potions labs where he knew that she should still be at this moment and cast many spells. Before him lie the dead body of his beloved Potions' Professor and a large amount of poisonous potions. He had to make her death believable.

* * *

_November 2nd, 1981: Hogwarts Grounds_

"Sarah Riddle was a beloved teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She departed from our world due to a horrible accident, and she will forever be missed. Today we are here to appreciate all of the good that she has done for our world." Dumbledore took out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears from his eyes. It appeared that all were in attendance. Tom Riddle sat in the chair nearest her white casket, an empty expression on his face.

"Her seventh year at Hogwarts, she addressed the student body and presented a case that no other Head girl had ever presented. She brought forth the brilliant idea to leave behind house differences and embrace what the students of Hogwarts share amongst each other. I believe that speech lead us to where we are today. We no longer judge one another; we are more compassionate and more loving. That is the type of person Sarah Riddle was, despite her upbringing, she always loved." Albus' tears flowed down his face in rivers, as they had been for the last few days. He finally stepped down from the podium and allowed Tom to address those who came for his wife.

"My wife was brilliant. She taught me to love and so much more. I truly don't know what I would be without her, but as Albus said, I don't know where the wizarding world would be without her. Just before her untimely death, she used her skills to save another's life. She spent countless hours brewing that potion, eliminating her own free time to do leisurely things. That was the type of person she was; always willing to put others ahead of herself. I am so thankful to have had her in my life, and many of you can say the same. She died doing what she loved. She was always a Potions mistress at heart, it seems only fitting that she died doing something she loved." With that he sat down. The guilt rolling around in Albus' stomach increased tenfold and he felt himself wanted to take it all back.

* * *

_December 3rd, 1981: Tom's Office_

"Good evening Albus." Tom's once cheerful and happy voice was now less vibrant and more sorrowful.

"Are you well, Tom?" Dumbledore too had lost a bit of the sparkle that resided in his eyes.

"Yes, I am doing well. Alexei just turned one and Rosalind has demonstrated magical capabilities. They have made this so much easier on me. Lena and Lucius are doing wonderfully as well. It just feels like a part of me is gone." He looked over at the aging man in front of him.

"Sarah was a special woman and although she is not here, she is always with you in memory. She would have wanted you to continue to love life." Albus felt worse and worse with each word spoken, but had to continue on, or that last fifty years would have meant nothing at all.

"She was, and I miss her so much. I wish I would have been able to say goodbye." Dumbledore was forced to bite back all the tears that threatened to cascade down his wrinkled cheeks.

"I understand. I just wanted to check on you. You are like a son to me, Tom. I want you to be happy." Dumbledore smiled and gave him a hug goodnight. He went up to his own rooms and cried himself to sleep. The least he could have done is allowed Tom the chance to say goodbye.

* * *

_AN: I feel so terribly for Albus. I don't know how I would have been able to take Sarah away from Tom. But it had to be done and now he feels the remorse. Review... that is if you would like to. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: A Happy Harry and Hermione are at Hogwarts**

_September 1st, 1991: The Great Hall_

"You would swear that they get smaller and smaller every year." A silky voice next to Albus said.

"Or perhaps you are just getting older, Severus." Albus' twinkle was back in his eyes and his voice was cheery as ever as the first year students entered the great hall, being escorted by Hogwarts' Deputy Headmaster, Tom Riddle.

"You are one to talk." They both chuckled quietly as the sorting had begun.

"Bulstrode, Millicent." Tom's voice called over the students and a round girl with dark hair stepped forward. It took a few seconds before the hat called out "Slytherin!" Tom smiled as always when students were sorted into his own house.

Albus was anxious in his seat to see Tom reaction to the small girl who he would know as Sarah.

"Goyle, Gregory." He called and the hat sorted him into Hufflepuff.

"Granger, Hermione." Finally, her name was called. Tom looked at her curiously and smiled, remembering his wife. She looked so much like her and seemed to have the same sparkle in her eyes. She looked nervous as she sat down on the seat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat wailed after a few moments. Tom knew that she was going to be placed in the house just by looking at her. It was as though his 'Lioness' had been reincarnated. She went to sit down at Gryffindor table and began to animatedly talk with the rest of the students.

"Malfoy, Alexei." Tom called out to his grandson. A boy with short blonde hair and surprisingly brown eyes came and sat down on the chair. Tom put the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" It screamed and Tom looked dumbfounded. The heir of Salazar Slytherin and a family filled with Slytherins was sorted into Gryffindor house. Suddenly he started laughing and his grandson looked at him. The school looked at him, knowing that Alexei was indeed his son. He had pictures lining his office of his family.

"What's funny, Grandpa?" Tom looked at him, tears from laughter still in his eyes.

"Nothing, Alex." He gave his grandson a hug and let him go off and sit with the rest of Gryffindor house. He picked the hat back up off the stool and continued.

"Potter, Harry." The name was called and an ordinary boy with round spectacles walked up and sat down on the stool. Albus looked on in wonder. Harry wasn't a scrawny boy with broken glasses anymore. He indeed had the same messy hair, but he lacked the lightning bolt scar that Albus had seen in his vision. He looked every bit the average boy.

"Gryffindor!" The hat screamed and Harry went to sit next to Hermione, the girl he met on the Hogwarts Express.

"It's James' son!" Severus exclaimed from his seat. "He looks so like his father." Albus smiled brightly. Severus and James had been friends at Hogwarts along with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"He has Lily's eyes."

"Yes, he does." Severus smiled remembering his friends. "How are the Potter's?"

"They have another daughter, Samantha, and a baby on the way."

"That's great." When the sorting was finished, Albus gave his usual speech that was short and to the point, allowing the students to immediately dig into their food.

* * *

_September 2nd, 1991: Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom_

"Can anyone tell me another name for a dark magic spell?" Professor Riddle asked his students and watched amusedly as only one girl, with bushy brown hair and beautiful honey brown eyes raised her hand excitedly. He felt his stomach drop at the sight of her. All he could think of was the love of his life. He swallowed the happiness at seeing her sitting before him.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"Dark magic spells are also known as curses, Sir." Her voice was sweet and she seemed so bright. It was as though the gods had sent him another Sarah. He instantly began to love the little girl before him like his own children and grandchildren.

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor." He said quietly and she beamed with happiness. He began with his opening lecture.

* * *

_October 15th, 1991: The Monthly Teacher's Meeting_

"Argus has nothing to report to us, so I must ask; how are your classes?" Albus said as he sat down in his own chair. The Professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat around casually with each other, sipping tea.

"I'm surprised to note that we have a star pupil." Minerva said happily.

"She's wonderful, isn't she?" Severus added, "Though I wonder if her excessive knowledge and willingness to answer questions is leading other students to slack."

"She's quite bright." Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly.

"She reminds me of Sarah so much." Tom said, barely audible for anyone to hear, but Albus heard it.

"She is rather similar to Sarah, Tom." Minerva said, obviously not hearing Tom's comment, and his head snapped up. "She has the same hunger to learn more that I remember seeing in Sarah's eyes." Tom smiled half-heartedly.

"She also has quite the aptitude for potions. She has already discussed with me that it is one of her many goals to become a potions mistress." Severus chuckled remembering the encounter after his third class with her. "She also said that she wanted to be trained in Healing, work in the Ministry for the Department of Magical Brethren, and become a teacher at Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor." The rest of the room chuckled at her ambitions.

"One would swear she was a Slytherin at heart." Albus said.

"She also wanted to be Headmaster one day." The room shook with laughter, not because they thought it was impossible, but they thought it was rather ambitious for a first year.

"I have no doubt that if she wanted to be, she would." Tom smiled, this time allowing the happiness rise to his eyes for the first time in what felt like years. He couldn't remember feeling such happiness wash over him. The last time he could remember was when he was watching Sarah hold baby Alexei before she passed. Albus noticed the gleam in his eyes and wanted to cry out of happiness.

"Yes. Well, if there aren't any other matters to discuss, I'll let you get back to your daily routine." Albus said after the room went into a comfortable silence. They smiled and begin to leave the room.

"Minerva and I have volunteered to decorate for the Halloween ball." Severus exclaimed happily and left Tom and Albus alone in the room. Both had stayed, in the hopes of speaking to each other.

"Is it wrong to have such feelings for a student, Albus? I hardly know her, yet I love her like one of my own children." Tom said quietly looking to the floor.

"It is not wrong, Tom. She bears such a striking resemblance to Sarah and we all see it." He placed his arm around Tom and they walked out of the room together like they had been friends for all of their life.

* * *

_AN: I understand the complex way a time turner works. How would Albus have a premonition of Tom being bad, when the present Albus only knows a good Tom? It's all very confusing, but I like this story and I really hope you don't care if it bends the rules quite a bit... It's fanfiction. Smiles and thanks to those who have reviewed._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: His Favorite Student**

_September 1st, 1997: The Great Hall_

It did not surprise anybody at Hogwarts that Hermione Granger was named Head Girl. She had received amazingly high OWL scores and was second to nobody in any of her classes. The only person it could have possibly surprised was herself.

She always hoped that she would be Head Girl, but it wasn't until she gave her Head Girl address, next to her closest friend and Head Boy, Harry Potter, that she realized that maybe she was as good a witch as everyone always thought she was. Of course, she never let it get to her head.

After the sorting and the dinner, all of the students dispersed their own ways. Harry and Hermione were lead to their rooms by their head of house, Minerva McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, you may stay in this room." She opened the door to her left of the spacious common room. "Mr. Potter, you may stay in this room." She opened the door to the right. They both thanked her and she was on her way.

"This is great!" Hermione said in excitement as she looked at the practically bare bookshelves that were around the common room. "I have ample room to put my books." Harry laughed at her and she mock glared.

"Did you get my last letter?" He asked shyly.

"Of course I did." She smiled and then sat down on the couch. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She was incredibly nervous but had always practiced not letting her feelings show too much, unlike most Gryffindors.

"We could uhm… unpack first… I mean, if you like." She could see that Harry was definitely nervous. He ran his fingers through his hair and then stared at the ground.

"I guess we could, but I was sort of curious," she shifted in her seat, "of what you were going to ask me." Harry smiled at her and sat down next to her on the couch. She didn't even bother to move over. They had been such close friends that physical contact had never been awkward.

"I missed you this summer." He said earnestly. "I wish you would have been able to come over." Hermione blushed slightly at his straightforwardness.

"I wanted to come but Mum and Dad wanted a holiday in Greece. I learned tons." Harry could not help but smile at the gleam of intelligence in her beautiful honey eyes.

"I'm sure you did." She smiled embarrassedly. "So, you had a good summer?"

"It was great." She smiled, but could sense there was something that Harry was trying to tell her.

"Uhm… I guess what I wanted to talk about was you and me." Hermione could already feel a blush creeping up her neck, but tried not to show it. "We've been friends for… uhm… forever." He laughed nervously as he continued to twiddle his thumbs. Hermione already knew where he was going and had been waiting for him to make a move for the last three years. She couldn't help that she was such a traditionalist. "Well, the thing is-"

Before Harry had the chance to continue his incessant blabbering Hermione leaned forward and placed her lips against his. He hesitated at first but quickly began to deepen the kiss. When they broke off breathlessly, they sat together with their foreheads touching.

"Wow." Harry mouthing soundlessly and felt as Hermione smiled against him. They stared at each other, directly in the eyes and noticed a familiar love emanating from each other.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for that." Hermione said, breathlessly. Harry chuckled and moved his hand up to brush away beautiful locks of her hair. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on her swollen pink lips.

"Why didn't I just make a move three years ago?" He asked and she began to laugh.

"Seriously, Harry." They embraced lovingly and spent the rest of the night talking about each others' summer.

* * *

_June 31st, 1998: Professor Riddle's Office_

"Please, come in." Tom said happily when he heard a soft knock at the door. "Miss Granger, thank you for coming." Hermione smiled in his direction and sat in the seat he motioned for her to sit at. For a moment, Tom only stared at his graduating Head Girl, making Hermione feel slightly uncomfortable. When she shifted in her chair, Tom snapped out of it.

"What is it you wanted me for, Professor?" Hermione asked sweetly. Tom smiled at her kindness and the way she always reminded him of Sarah.

"I wanted to say 'goodbye'." He answered simply. He stood from his desk and went over to a cupboard and took out a journal and brought it back to the desk. "Am I correct to assume that you plan to go to University to study Potions this fall?"

"Yes, I do, sir. Magical University of England has offered me a scholarship to attend." She beamed with happiness.

"I never was incredibly great at Potions." He grimaced slightly. "Sometimes I believe the only reason why I scraped by an O in Potions was because my wife, Sarah, would pester me until no end if I didn't study." Hermione laughed, not being able to imagine someone ordering around the seemingly powerful wizard.

"I am sure you weren't that horrid. You were, after all, Head Boy for a reason."

"Yes, but I still was far behind my dear Sarah." He looked as though he was deep in thought.

"She sounds wonderful."

"She was." He looked slightly morose. "She passed away about seventeen years ago while experimenting on a potion. You see, she was the Potions professor here at Hogwarts."

"Yes, I remember reading about her in the latest installment of _Hogwarts, a History_."

"She was a great witch." Hermione suddenly felt somewhat sad talking with her favorite Professor about his deceased wife. "Well, anyways." He sat up straighter at his desk. "I guess I wanted to say goodbye in person." Hermione smiled friendly at her Professors' kindness. "You have been a great student to teach, Miss Granger."

"Please call me Hermione, Professor." He smiled.

"It truly has been my pleasure teaching you, Hermione and I am sad to see you leave. It's not every year that a bright young witch such as you graces the halls of Hogwarts." She blushed at his generous compliment. "I feel incredibly honored to say that I have taught you." She could almost taste the sense of pride his words. "You remind me so much of my dearest Sarah in your thirst for knowledge, your cleverness, and most of all, your kindness." She almost didn't know what to think about him comparing her to his wife, but knew it had to be one hell of a compliment.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled nervously. He grasped the potions book in his hands and flipped through the magically charmed pages, glancing at the perfect cursive.

"Even your handwriting is the same." He looked up from the book and smiled handsomely. He handed her the book and she flipped through the pages, seeing a very familiar writing and gasped.

"You are right!" She giggled.

"I want you to keep that. I am not sure what Sarah wrote in it because, like I said, I am really quite awful at Potions, but I know that you will put it to use. It is also charmed to never run out of space, so you could very well use it for the rest of your life." Hermione gasped.

"I can't take this." She said trying to hand it back. Tom only smiled.

"Nonsense." He pushed it back towards her. "If anyone in this world could make use of it, that person would be you." She wrapped her arms around it protectively, waiting patiently for him to excuse her so she could go and read everything that was written in it.

"Thank you very much, Professor Riddle."

"No, Hermione, thank you. Consider it a parting gift. I know that you will make me proud." She blushed again as he stood from his seat and went over to hers. She stood from her seat as well. "I want you to know that I will always be here to help you, whenever you need me." He said as they began to walk towards the door. "Never hesitate to owl me with your troubles or floo over just to talk." Hermione could feel her stomach dropping at the thought of not seeing her favorite Professor every day for weeks on end.

"I'll miss you." She said sadly.

"You are a wonderful young woman, Hermione, and you are destined for great things." She smiled again, feeling a bit of tears coming to her eyes. "Whatever you wish to do with your life, do it your best because you never know when you are going to leave." His eyes became a bit misty as they finally reached the office door and he pulled it open. Before walking away, Hermione gave her Professor a great hug.

"You've always been my favorite Professor." She said as she pulled away.

"And you have always been my favorite student," He smiled happily, "even though you are in Gryffindor." She laughed, the tears in her eyes finally spilling down her cheeks. "Do write me."

"Of course I will." She continued to hold onto the journal he gave her tightly as she walked down the corridor to finish packing the rest of her belongings.

Tom stared at her retreating form, remembering his darling Sarah and how similar they really were. Somehow, giving her that journal and knowing that she would put it to use, calmed him greatly.

"Goodbye, Hermione." He said as he walked into his office and finished grading first and second year final exams.

* * *

_AN: I am incredibly sorry that I led you to believe that it was over. Looking back, I suppose you were correct in assuming. This isn't the last chapter either... I plan to have the last chapter up soon. Hope you enjoy my story... It's funny to me that I only just thought of it five days ago and I am already starting the last chapter. Sorry also to all of those who really like the Weasley's. This story really didn't need them as main characters. Review as you see fit... smiles._


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue: Looking Back**

Dumbledore finally saw fit to retire from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the ripe old age of 162 years old. Tom, of course, took over the position as Headmaster. Severus Snape was given the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, as he had always dreamed of, and a young Miss Hermione Granger was hired as the Professor of Potions.

Dumbledore casually strolled his way over to his favorite sitting chair, a cup of tea in one hand and the most recent issue of the Daily Prophet in the other hand. He sat down, placed his tea on the end table nearby and grabbed a lemon drop from his frequently used candy dish and began to suck on it. He lifted the Daily Prophet to reveal the front cover of the page and couldn't help but smile greatly.

_James Potter, Newly Named Minister of Magic_

_After winning the vote of confidence from the Wizengamot, James Potter has been officially declared the newly elected Minister for Magic. _

"_I want to thank my darling wife, Lily, my dear children, Harry, Samantha, and Marie, and of course the wizarding world for your votes. I will try my best to be a great Minister." Said James Potter to Daily Prophet reporter, Ginevra Weasley._

Albus chuckled happily to see James' smiling face waving towards a great crowd of people. He flipped the page to the announcement section. The first caption read:

_Severus and Madelin Snape announce the birth of their first child, Aurelia Eileen Snape. She was born at 3:32 pm on November 3rd. _

Following closely after that, a caption read:

_Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione Granger, to wed star seeker for the Chudley Cannons and son of newly named Minister of Magic, Harry Potter. The wedding is to take place on Hogwarts' grounds on December 20th with Headmaster Riddle as minister for the marriage._

Albus let happy tears fall from his eyes. It was at that moment that Minerva decided to enter the room.

"Albus, you are not cracking up at the Quibbler again are you? Madame Pomfrey says you are too fragile for such excitement!" She admonished before looking at the Daily Prophet.

"No, Minerva, it is just the prophet."

"Why ever are you crying dear?" She walked over to his chair and grabbed his hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Incredibly happy, you see," He showed her the front page of the Prophet. "James looks so happy." Minerva looked at him strangely.

"Yes. Who would have thought James would be the next Minister of Magic." Dumbledore remembered suddenly why it didn't occur to Minerva to be such a great feat.

"Yes," he sighed, wishing to tell her what he did in the past to make everyone so happy and content but knowing he shouldn't dare, "Severus and Madelin had their baby." He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"A beautiful girl named Aurelia, I heard." Minerva smiled happily. "I wondered when he would finally settle down and start a family. He and Sirius both were bachelors for far too long." Dumbledore chuckled, remembering that Severus hadn't actually settled down with his wife until he had turned forty-five.

"Hermione and Harry are getting married." Minerva nodded her head knowingly.

"We both saw that one coming their fourth year. You remember his jealousy towards Hermione and Tom's grandson's brief relationship." Dumbledore laughed again.

"Yes, I suppose we did, but we both know that nothing is true unless it is written in the Prophet." Minerva chuckled lightly and leaned over to give her husband of three years a kiss on the forehead.

"What would you like for dinner, Albus?" She asked and gripped his hand tightly.

"You don't have to wait on me like I am some barmy old man who is too weak to do it on his own." He wished it weren't true, but it was. Albus was indeed far too old to do much of anything.

"How does some stew sound?"

"Wonderful." She began to leave his side but he gripped her hand tightly. "I love you, Minerva." She blushed the same way she always did when he said that to her with such affection.

"And I love you, Albus." She gave him one more tender kiss on the cheek and squeeze of the hand before she let go to make dinner. Albus sat in his chair, an old man barely able to walk on his own, and thankful for the love of his life. Despite having such a short life together, he knew that the love he shared with Minerva would last forever.

He reached over and grasped his tea cup, taking a few sips, and thinking about the events of his life. Years ago, when he took back baby Hermione to Tom's era and succeeded in changing around his life for the betterment of the wizarding world, he knew that what he was going to have to do would be difficult, but he succeeded.

Harry was given a life with his loving parents and family, Hermione never lost the love of her life due to an evil tyrant, and an evil tyrant never even existed. His solution was effective, for the most part.

Despite all of the good that the events of one night created, Albus could not help but feel guilty over taking Sarah away. Tom Riddle loved Sarah with all of his heart and it was a cruel thing indeed to take her away, but it was the only thing he could do. He knew that Tom's life was so much better with her in it.

Because of Sarah, Tom was raised around love and compassion, because of Sarah, Tom never hated himself, because of Sarah, Tom loved. He had the chance to feel the one thing that no human being should ever go without, and that was how Albus Dumbledore knew he did the right thing. For Tom to have felt love for his wife, no matter how long or short a time, was better than for him to have gone without.

And in looking back, Albus knew he did the right thing. He wasn't a selfish man who wanted to save his own life, and promote happy lives for the ones he loved, he was a barmy old man who loved everyone too much to let the lack of love in one person, destroy all.

Slipping a lemon drop into his mouth, he casually leaned back into his chair, resting his wrinkled and weak hands on his chest. He closed his eyes slowly, imagining the happiness those he loved were feeling at the moment, and fell into a deep sleep.

Minerva rounded the kitchen door and sighed, a tear slipping from her eyes.

"Goodbye, Albus." She whispered and walked over to give him one last kiss on the forehead.

* * *

_AN: I hope you enjoyed my story. I enjoyed writing it immensly and was sad to see it go. Technically speaking, they all lived happily ever after, including Tom Riddle... thanks for the reviews... I love them all._


End file.
